Hanks Human Pets plus a Surprise
by trishaj48
Summary: Once more we visit with Hank. This time he has a very big surprise and he wants to tell all of you about it. I hope you all enjoy this one also. It was almost as much fun to write as the other two stories about Hank and his human pets.


I have figured out a few things since the last time we talked.

I have decided that little humans aren't so bad once they get past the crying stage and I still don't like that Nana person.

Why you may ask? My Grissom and my Sara went away again and the Nana person took my Amy and my James to her house! Does she think I can't take care of them?

That and she decided that my little humans needed a cat. A CAT of all things! So now there is this little fuzzy cat running around MY house. I have a half-a-mind to …..well never mind it, I won't because - well the little humans like it and most important, they have not stopped loving me.

There has been another development at my house since we last talked.

My Sara got big again, you know what that means - yep, another little human.

This one is a boy, like James. They call him Andrew, or Andy for short. My Andy was born a year ago, the day he was brought home was my birthday. I'm not going to tell you how old I am - let's just say I'm not a puppy any longer and leave it at that.

There is something different about Andy. My Grissom and my Sara said they had to take him to see a doctor, not the normal kind but a special kind.

After they did they came home and told the other two little humans that little Andy was never going to be able to hear. You know like the Nana person.

So my Grissom said he was going to teach everyone how to use sign language so that when Andy is bigger they can talk to him.

That don't bother me any - barking is the same in any language. Not that is makes a difference, they still can't understand what I am trying to say.

Something else changed too. Grissom no longer goes to that place he called the lab. He stays home all the time now and takes care of the little ones. I like the idea of him being home, we get to spend more time together.

But the most important thing that has happened is that I am a father now. Image that, me a Dad. Several times Grissom had taken me to see a friend of his and he has the most beautiful female dog. I get to spend a few days there and….well what goes on is nothing a little person should hear about and I am sure all you grown humans already know.

Anyway, I never knew that what we did led to puppy's until one time my Grissom comes home with this cute little fella. He looks just like me. Grissom tells my Sara that Hanna, the lady dog, had one more puppy then she could feed and since it is my puppy Grissom said it is their responsibility to take care of it.

MY PUPPY! Has to make you wonder how many more I have out there? I bet I have more puppies them Grissom and Sara have baby humans?

I guess it is safe to say that I have finally figured out what the IT is that Grissom and Sara are doing almost every night. Humans must have a way of controlling the IT because if their IT and my IT are close to the same - well there would be a lot more little humans running around my house.

Well to say the least my house is no longer quiet. Not with three little humans, two big humans, a (yuck) cat and my son - Charlie. Why Charlie? I have no idea, my little humans picked out that name.

Something funny happened the other day. We were all outside, Grissom and Sara were sitting on a thing that swings back and forth and I was laying on the porch next to them. My little humans were in the front yard playing with Midnight (that's the fur balls name) when Charlie came running towards then and pounced on it. Made the cat so scared it ran under the porch. THAT'S MY BOY! Made the humans laugh too, think the cat will think twice before it tries to get in between the little humans and my boy.

The other thing I wanted to tell all of you about was what happened about three months ago. Sara had gone to work and Grissom was working on something in his office. After the meal that the humans call lunch all three of the little ones fall asleep on the floor in the office. Grissom stood and told me he had to get something from the shed and I was to keep an eye on the little ones - hey! that's my job, he doesn't have to tell me to do that. Any way, I was laying on the floor next to Andy deciding if I wanted to take a nap or not when I heard a noise in the kitchen. At first I thought it was Grissom until Charlie started calling for me, he sounded scared.

I took off for the kitchen and got there just in time to see a strange human kick Charlie across the floor. He said something about "Teaching the mutt a lesson for biting him." The strange human was taking the back way toward the office room where the little humans were napping, I couldn't let him hurt my little pets so I took of after him. I caught up with him and jumped in front of him.

"Get out," I kept yelling, but he didn't seem to hear. (I keep forgetting that humans can't understand dog.)

One more warning and I jumped on him, knocking him to the floor. He kept hitting at me but I was not about to give up, after a few well placed bites to his arms the strange human finally was able to get free. The fur ball had even gotten into it. He had jumped on the mans face and started to scratch him. I never seen anyone run as fast as he did.

The first thing I did was check Charlie. I nudged him a couple of times and he opened his eyes.

"I tried Pop," he cried.

"You did good, son," I told him, "Now go wake up Amy. I have to find Grissom."

Charlie ran to the office as I took off out the back door. Half way between the back door and the shed I seen Grissom laying on the ground. I ran over to him and started to nudge him, nothing happened. It was just about this time that Charlie came out the door, followed by Amy.

"Call for help," I yelled.

I'm not sure if she understood what I said or that she just knew what to do but she ran back into the house and used the phone thing. Next thing I know there are police cars and that boxy looking ambulance in the yard.

One of the men came over to where Grissom was laying, I remember him from when Jimmy got hurt so I let him help. Sure that Grissom is in good hands I take off for the office to make sure the little humans are safe and you will never guess what I see. Charlie is standing in the doorway between the little humans and the men yelling at them to stay away. One of the humans reaches for him and Charlie bites at him.

While all this was going on some one called Sara because the next thing I knew Sara came walking up behind the man. She reached for Charlie and picked him up.

"It's ok," Sara told Charlie, "These men are my friends. They will not hurt the children. It was so brave of you to protect them."

I think my head swelled about three sized right then with pride in my little boy.

Things happened at once, Grissom was taken away in the ambulance, the Nana person came and got the little humans, Sara's friends started doing whatever it is that they do and some nice young man that Grissom calls Greg took Charlie and I to see our doctor to make sure we were all right.

By time we all got back home again someone must have cleaned the house up cause it smelled kinda funny and all the blood was gone from the floor.

A few days latter I remember Grissom and Sara talking. They were sitting on the sofa after they had put the little ones to bed.

"I don't remember much," Grissom said, "What happened?"

Sara laughed, "Charlie solved the case. It seems that there had been a series of home invasions. You were attacked as you walked out the back door. Charlie was the first one to see something wrong and he took a good sized hunk out of the mans leg."

Sara then told him how I had helped too and that the man went to a doctor about dog bites. The doctor called the police and his DNA was matched to the blood that was on the kitchen floor from the hunk of skin Charlie had bitten off.

Grissom bent down and picked up Charlie.

"It would seem that you are a hero. Great job," Grissom set him back on the floor.

"I think it's time for us to get some sleep," he told Sara.

Sara smiled and asked if his head was felling better. Grissom gave her a kiss and said something that wounded like "Last one to the room has to pick up the cloths." I'm not sure but I have a real good idea about what they were going to do.

I really could care less, I have a job to do.

"Come on son," I said to Charlie, "The big humans can take care of themselves. We have three little humans to watch over."

Charlie and I went up the stares, I settled down in front of the boys door and Charlie lay in front of Amy's room.

I was just about to fall asleep when I seen the cat walk up next to Charlie and lay down. Now normally I would have chassed Midnight away but - well he did help us when the strange man came into the house so I left him alone.

I guess cats can be useful after all.


End file.
